Reactions & Resolves
by luna1802
Summary: Luffy died in the War of the Best. The death of one man had many effects on a number of people. A man had lost his brother, a crew their captain. This story will tell how the people Luffy befriended dealed with it.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n Hi'ya everyone! This will probably be a two-three chapter story (once it's done I might just put it all together into a oneshot). Hope you enjoy it!)**

On the Sabaody Archipelago many people celebrated Whitebeard's death. Only the pirates who knew this wasn't a laughing matter stood with straight faces. Those people knew that this event signaled a change in the current era.

It'd been three days since the Straw Hats were split up. Somehow the crew members had managed to make their way to Sabaody. It didn't matter if one of them was on the Bowin Islands or another having been sent flying high to the sky island Weatheria. With determination they sailed off the islands and to the meeting place.

Not too far off a marine battleship was sailing towards Sabaody. But this ship had been stolen. Instead of holding the marines it was so familiar with it held the surviving members of Whitebeard's crew. It was silent on the ship for everyone was still grieving over the loss of their captain. The Second Division Commander however, grieved _two_ losses.

Ace sat alone in a room. He was sitting against the wall and had his head bowed. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep, he didn't want to either. If he did, those memories would plague his dreams, tormenting him and forcing him to relive that moment over and _over_ again. Ever since he left Marineford pressure built up against his dull eyes, he needed to cry, scream. But his body was frozen in shock. He'd watched it happen. He was helpless to stop it, and he blamed himself for it.

 _Flashback_

 _"…Now watch!"_

 _From where he laid on the earth clutching his arm, Ace froze for a millisecond as he realized who Akainu was going after. "Luffy! Run!" He flipped around and shouted in a frantic voice._

 _The effects from the Tension Hormones and all of the other wounds Luffy had received in battle had begun it take it's toll. The boy was on his knees as he attempted to reach for something, he looked up at Ace's warning, but by the time he saw the enemy it was too late._

 _Time seemed to slow as Akainu raised a magma fist and brought it down._

 _The fiery substance collided with Luffy's chest, eating away at his skin until a fist popped out from his back._

 _The people close by stopped what they were doing to gawk at this. Ones who knew Luffy had many different reactions,_

 _Marco, the First Division Commander felt his legs go weak as he took in the scene. Ace's little brother, the one who Pops had told him not to allow die, was on his knees, a fist of magma going through his chest._

 _From where Whitebeard stood on the other side of the split earth he risked a glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he spotted smoke curling into the air, and his son's little brother being impaled by the Akainu's fist._

 _An unimaginable rage built up inside Garp seeing one of his grandsons like that. Luffy's usual cheerful face was replaced with a mix of terror and shock as of this very moment, and that pissed him off. Whoever harmed anyone close to him would be sent to hell. And Akainu had a one way trip there._

 _Ace felt himself start to shake uncontrollably. A weak hand stretched out and he faintly heard himself shout, "LUFFY!" He watched as Akainu pulled his fist out. As he did there was a disgusting sloshing sound and blood began to drip from the gaping hole in Luffy's chest. Luffy didn't seemed to be registering the pain, he looked to be still processing what was happening. Slowly, the boy brought a hand to his chest. It pulled away dripping in crimson blood._

 _Ace's brows furrowed and he bolted over to Luffy who had began to sway on his knees. He slid on the earth and caught his brother before he could fall over. "A-Ace…" Luffy choked out._

 _The Whitebeard pirate laid a hand on the back of his brothers head protectively, the other going under his arms for support. "I…I'm here, Luffy."_

 _Luffy managed to crack a smile and said, "Ah…I'm glad. Hey Ace, I feel, cold…I-I think I'm dying..."_

 _Ace let lose a shuddering breath and he shouted, "Don't say that!"_

 _"It seems that Dragon's son still has some life in him." A cold voice said from above. Slowly, Ace looked up. The magma user was standing above the pair, his left fist alive with his Devil Fruit power. "I'll have to finish him off."_

 _Akainu pulled his fist back once more and aimed for Luffy's head. Ace felt himself shaking again. He wouldn't be able to stop him…this bastard could burn even him! And he was made out of fire! "Stop it…" He muttered, his eyes still focused on the punch yet to come. Akainu began moving his magma fist forward, towards Luffy. Ace shouted, "STOP!"_

 _A sudden flash of blue appeared between them and Akainu. When it focused he found his brother's savior was Jinbe. The fishman had caught Akainu's fist and growled, "I won't let you harm him any more!"_

 _"Jinbe…" Akainu said in a low tone. The former warlord managed to push the Admiral away from them and he and a few pirates blocked Akainu's path._

 _"Oi Luffy…I'm going to get you some help understand? DOCTOR!" Ace shouted over his shoulder into the crowd of pirates gathered. "WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?!"_

 _Moments later a man he recognized ran out from the group carrying a small briefcase marked with a red X. "Hurry, let me see his wound!" The doctor said. The man observed the damage before standing up, a grave look on his face. Without meeting his eyes he said, "I'm sorry…"_

 _Anger flared in him and he shouted, "What's that supposed to mean?! You're a doctor right?! Heal him and do your damn job!"_

 _Ace felt a hand weakly squeeze his arm, "Ace…it's alright. The fist probably fried my insides…I don't have much longer..." Luffy said hoarsely._

 _He growled and said, "I told you to stop saying stuff like that! You're not going to die!"_

 _Luffy chuckled which broke into a coughing fit, "Ace, could you do me a favor? My nakama's supposed to meet up with me at Sabaody…I won't make it. Could you go there for me…and tell them to live their lives without regret?"_

 _Ace felt tears threatening to fall. To live without regret is something he'd told Luffy to do after Sabo had died. In a shaky voice he said, "Y-Yeah, I-I will." His lips pressed into a firm line and added on, "But you could meet up with them yourself! Just hold on!"_

 _"Thanks," With a weak chuckle Luffy drew in a raspy breath then continued, "Listen Ace, after I'm gone don't blame yourself. I'll be watching over you! I'm not really gone…I'm glad…I-I'm glad, that I met you." Through the pain Luffy somehow managed a broad smile, "Thanks Ace, for everything..." The small arms that'd been once wrapped around him went limp. His eyes widened and his own muscles went slack as Luffy's body fell past him, falling to the earth with a thump._

 _Ace's shaky eyes looked down and he saw his brother, lying there, his blood spattered on the earth beneath him. His ears filled with ringing and he laid a hand on Luffy's shoulder, gently shaking it. "L-Luffy…oi…Luffy…." With each passing second that the boy didn't get up his chest felt heavier, tears pricked the corner of his eyes, his vision darkened._

 _There was a loud noise, it kind of sounded inhuman, he recognized it as a scream. His scream. He didn't remember what happened after but it was declared; Monkey D. Luffy, had died on the battlefield._

 _Flashback End_

Ace grimaced and violently shook his head, at the same time digging two fingers into his temple in an attempt to push those memories from his mind. They were currently sailing to Sabaody, to fulfill Luffy's last wish. He just hated to be the one to tell Luffy's nakama that their captain was dead. But it couldn't be helped.

 **Marineford Battlefield; The Day Before**

Shanks stepped forward and scanned the carnage with hardened eyes. He spotted his old rival Whitebeard standing as a corpse, unmoving with two holes in his chest. The old man dripped in blood, the aftermath of fighting to the absolute limit his body could be pushed to. Not too much further ahead there laid another body. This one was covered with a small tarp, but he could see his face. It was his old friend, Anchor. Shanks felt anger building up inside him at the sight of the bloodied kid. Marines nearby began to faint as he let loose some of his Haki, Benn managed to calm him down before a fight broke out.

With a glare he said, "I'll be taking these two men, any objections?"

A marine stepped forward, clearly angry, and yelled, "You can't take them! Their our greatest-" He focused his gaze on the man and immediately the marine dropped unconscious to the ground. A growl erupted from his throat and his eyes darted around, as if he was daring for any more idiots to try to stop him.

"You can take them." A gruff voice broke the tense silence. It was none other than Sengoku. The Fleet Admiral was standing beside the Vice Admiral Garp looking quite tired and annoyed.

A soldier stepped forward and protested, "But sir-"

Sengoku lowered his head and snapped, " _Silence_! I will take the responsibility for this. Treat the wounded! This war, is _over_!"

The battlefield went silent save for the distant crashing of the waves. Shanks looked up to meet with the Fleet Admiral and nodded once.

Sengoku knew the look he was being given; a look of gratitude. It return he scoffed and tilted his head up. Hopefully the Yonko didn't see this as an act of kindness towards him. He only was letting them take the two bodies because he'd rather not have any more bloodshed. And, as much as he hated to think it he had formed some sort of respect for Whitebeard.

Shanks walked first towards the motionless body of Anchor. Following him a foot or so behind was Benn. The rest of his crew was tasked with getting Whitebeard onto the Red Force.

" _Sengoku_!" A harsh voice bellowed over the chatter of the marines. "Why did you accept the demands of a _pirate_?!"

Shanks' eyes narrowed and he paused, letting loose another burst of Haki. He recognized this voice. The "Red Dog", Akainu.

Sengoku found the Admiral standing furious by the frozen water. Steam had begun to rise in the air as Akainu's magma dripped onto the frozen surface. He had just finished pursuing Portgas D. Ace, somehow the man had escaped his clutches. With hardened eyes he shouted in reply, "Are you up to fighting another Yonko after taking those injuries from Whitebeard, Akainu?!"

Akainu growled and tightened a fist. His eyes found Red Hair standing over the body of the Son of Dragon. He had killed that nuisance but Son of Roger escaped. And now Sengoku wants to hand over the bodies of the pirates who started a war for a proper burial? _Absurd_. They should be put up for the world to see as an example.

Through his rage a sliver of pain caused him to wince. Sengoku was right about one thing; that pirate Whitebeard had dealt him serious injuries. It felt like a dull throbbing at the moment but thinking rationally he didn't think he could take on a Yonko and his crew. He tilted his head down so that his eyes were shadowed. The war was a _failure_. The Son of Roger hadn't been executed, their only feat was luring Whitebeard here and taking him down. The Son of Dragon was merely a bonus. Deciding to go along with the Fleet Admiral's orders, he kept quiet and instead focused his hardened gaze on Red Hair.

Benn chuckled quietly and said, "By the time we leave I feel I'll have holes in my back from that Admiral's glare."

Shanks only grunted in agreement and bent down to gently scoop up the body before him. The boy felt oddly light, but he knew it was because there was probably barely any blood left in his body. His impassive face twitched as he spotted the gaping hole in Anchor's chest, similar to the ones Whitebeard had. Shanks had a feeling he knew who delivered the killing blow.

The marines didn't even need to be told to clear a path as he headed back to his ship. "Benn," He began in a low tone, "When we leave let the crew know not to bother me."

The first mate regarded his captain's feelings with a sympathetic look which quickly faded as he answered, "Will do."

Minutes later the Red Haired pirates had boarded their ship along with the two bodies. The crew members who had been around to know Luffy were grieving the loss of the boy. Others paid their respect to Whitebeard who was laid on the deck, awaiting his burial.

Shanks had retreated to the Captain's Quarters. He now sat slumped against the door a bottle of sake in his hand. Anger. Regret. Those emotions ran through the captain of the Red Haired pirates. Shanks thought back to ten years ago; if they had never stopped at Dawn Island maybe Anchor would never had been a pirate. Would have been for the best though? He heaved a heavy sigh and took a swig of sake. _What's in the past is in the past. I can't change anything that already happened. I heard Ace escaped...that's good. Although he's probably in immense pain as of this moment._

And so, the day dragged on as the Red Force sailed towards the island which would hold the graves of the two pirates. Grief could clearly be seen on the faces of the crew. They were also worried for their captain-who hadn't showed himself since they left Marineford.

The first mate sat balanced on the ship's railing, gazing into the sea. He knew not to worry about his captain. The man would pull through. After all, he knew he didn't sail under a weak man.

 _At the same time...Baltigo; Revolutionary Base_

The Chief of Staff stood shaking violently. In his hands were the paper concerning the article on the War of the Best. His eyes were wide in shock, hot tears numbly trailed down his cheeks. His vision blurred and images flashed… _memories_. A choking sound erupted from his throat before he let loose a strangled cry, afterwards collapsing to the floor unconscious.

Before he passed out a face appeared to go with the name he'd seen in the paper. Monkey D. Luffy. The face was a smiling boy, no older than ten. _That person...that_ boy _...is my brother!_

 **(A/n Thanks for reading! Next chapter will have the Straw Hats and maybe some more reactions. Until next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n Hello everyone! To let you know I updated Chapter 1 and added Sabo's POV at the end in case anyone wants to read it. It might be a while until my next update because my computer that I write on broke a few days ago. I'm going to be writing on my phone so it'll be slower. Anyways hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!)**

* * *

 **Foosha Village**

"How _dare_ you show your face here?! After what you did!" Dadan was on top of Garp, landing one punch after another. The man took it without fighting back, if possible that caused her temper to flare even more. The village gathered around to watch in horror of their hero being pummeled by some unnamed bandit.

Eventually Dadan's hits began to slow and the bandit felt her shoulders trembling. She stopped beating the man up to grip him by his collar and whispered, "You know...you _know_ …what you could've done to help Luffy?"

From where he laid pinned on the earth Garp's eyes widened as the he saw the bandit's eyes start to water, seconds later tears dripped onto his face. The woman was crying. In all the time he'd known Dadan, the bandit had never expressed any other emotion other than annoyance or hunger. To see her in this state struck something in him.

Dadan snapped her head up and shouted, "You could've helped him! But you chose to obey your orders instead of being loyal to your own family!" She raised a hand to throw another punch but a familiar figure suddenly threw herself in the way.

Makino stood there a weak grip on Dadan's arm. The woman looked to be on the verge of tears as she said, "Dadan-san please...think of the pain Garp-san must be in right now…"

Dadan grimaced standing back up, Garp following suit after a few moments. In a cracky voice she said, "No! When I think of who's in pain right now...I think of _Ace_!"

At her shout Makino dropped the hold on Dadan's arm her hands flying to her mouth. At the minute memories from when Ace and Luffy were children came into mind. Makino's lower lip trembled before tears streamed down her face and she sprinted away from the scene.

 **Eustass "Captain" Kidd**

A frown formed on his face as he read the paper. _That Straw Hat died huh...eh. I'll admit it's a shame. I'd have like to have fought him once or twice…he seemed like an interesting opponent._

He knew that along with Whitebeard dying more of the weakling pirates would try to enter the New World and make a name for themselves by attempting to take the Yonko's former position. With a chuckle he crinkled the paper and threw it to the ground. _Although it's one less guy to worry about._

 **Straw Hat Pirates**

"You're lying." The sentence that was filled with false hope rang out across the Thousand Sunny.

Ace grimaced, a flicker of pain showing in his own eyes as he tried to think of ways to explain to his brother's crew that their captain was dead. With his eyes darkened he asked, "Didn't you see today's newspaper?"

Those words seemingly sent a chill over the group before him. They looked amongst themselves with wide eyes. The one who he thought was Nami muttered, "No... _no._..it _couldn't_ be!" The woman flipped her head up and faced him with watery eyes, " _Tell me it's not true!"_

Sanji winced hearing Nami-swan's voice so desperate. Ever since Ace had shown up on the Sunny and spoke those words;

 _'I...I can't think of any other way to say this. Something happened and I was captured by the marines...Luffy saved me, but, he didn't make it.'_

When Sanji heard that it was like a punch to the gut. Immediately he denied it. But Ace's guilt ridden voice kept playing back like a broken record in his mind. It has to be a lie right? Luffy would never die. After beating Moría he managed to get back in shape, Crocodile beat him a few times but his endless will to live bounced him right back. So where is he?

Zoro gritted his teeth and curled his shaky hands into fists. That guy was Ace alright...why in the _hell_ would he come _here_ of all places and say something like his own brother is dead? In anger he was about to go land a punch to the man's jaw when he felt a small tugging on his pant leg. Zoro stopped short and glanced down to see the familiar figure of Chopper. The doctor had a hand on his hat while his other paw gripped Zoro's pant leg.

"Zoro…" A broken voice choked out. Zoro's brows furrowed and he felt his heart ache slightly seeing the reindeer in this state. Chopper flung his head up to face him; the doctor's face was wet with tears and he bit a trembling lip. " _Zoro!_ Luffy's...Luffy's alive right?"

The swordsman looked around at his crew mates. Some were on the verge of tears, others like Brook or that shitty cook stared solemnly at the deck not entirely sure what to think. He was the first mate, he'd have to step up as the captain until Luffy got back. But, Ace had come here _personally_. If Chopper was asking if Luffy was alive...he wouldn't give him false hope.

Zoro turned his head to the deck and in a low tone he answered, "I don't know Chopper."

Chopper blinked and more hot tears trailed down through his fur. He didn't know. Even though there was a chance Luffy could still be alive, an overwhelming sadness filled him. He turned his face to the sky, and openly wept.

Seeing Chopper like this didn't help stop Usopp from crying. The sniper furiously rubbed at his watery eyes and running nose to keep them at bay. During his time at that island he developed some cool weapons he knew Luffy would love. Usopp had wanted to show them to him...and the little training he'd gotten from Hercules-un. A sob racked his ribs as part of him accepted it. Ace looking like that and showing up to tell us himself...it's no joke. As much as he wished it was...he'd give up lying-no, his _life_ -for this one truth to be a lie.

Robin's usually collected composure was slowly breaking down. In her arms the woman held the navigator who after talking with Ace broke down and began sobbing. She watched as one by one her crew members realized that Ace was in fact, not lying, and they too started bawling in their spots. Robin's hands started to shake. Did they deserve this? Did _Luffy_ deserve this? It'd only been three days...three days and a tragic war happened right under their noses. How more oblivious could they get? Her eyes misted up and she turned her head towards the deck. Seconds later tears spilled from her eyes; tears shed in memory of her captain.

Franky had his glasses flipped down as he stared blankly off into space. The cyborg knew the truth, he just couldn't process it. Couldn't accept. The man who would one day become King of the Pirates was gone. That spark of life so rare to see nowadays had been snuffed out. What would the rest of the crew do? After all, they are called the Straw Hat pirates for a reason. At the thought of sailing on without Luffy a pang appeared inside him. Slowly, he removed his glasses and stared wide eyed at the ocean. The feeling was grief. It was almost as if it was drowning him, the sorrow of losing someone he hadn't experienced since Tom. He felt his circuits start to spark and short-wire as oily tears flooded out from his eyes. At the moment he didn't care if his cyborg body died because of all of the tears; he was crying for his captain. For the loss of another. This was the most important thing as of right now.

Brook's skeletal hand shook and he gripped his tea cup tighter. _Tea...I was drinking this when I first met Luffy-san..._ The skeleton was the newest addition to the crew yet he felt like he'd been apart of it for ages. Luffy-san had asked him to join his crew without a second thought. He didn't run away because he was a skeleton, he helped get his shadow back so he could finally feel the sun on his bones again. Luffy-san is- _was_. Brook's bony fingers tightened around the china and the handle cracked. _Was_...a great man. His legacy shall never be forgotten. He shakily set down his cup, not wanting to damage it anymore, and rested a hand over his empty ribcage.

"My heart...is in pain. Although I do not have a heart." He stated in a hollow tone. Brook looked at his crewmates, his nakama, they must be feeling things similar to what he was.

Seconds later you see a sight that's something you'd only see once in a lifetime.

A skeleton crying.

* * *

 **(A/n I'll probably do another chapter or so with the Straw Hats. Until next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and short chapter! My computer is finally fixed though so hopefully I'll be able to update this faster now that it's better and school's ending for me tomorrow-YAY XD! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Nami sat on a cliff, she'd been there all day. She sat hugging her knees staring off into the distance. The once beautiful Archipelago was now boring, just another island with an anomaly that happened to catch people's eyes. It'd been three days since Ace had came, where he was now she didn't know. He might've already left. She vaguely remembered him telling the crew that he was going to see Luffy's grave. At that moment everyone was still either in denial or shock so we didn't hear his words. Ace left a piece of a vivre card, then bid a short farewell and was off.

Her orange eyes drifted to the vivre card Ace had given to them in her hand. The small thing fluttered in the wind, it was so feeble looking as if it might blow away if she released it the slightest.

With a sigh she turned back forward and rested her chin on her arm. The day was ending, truth be told she was afraid to return to the ship. What if they had decided they didn't want to go on? No more adventures together? She wouldn't criticize, it had crossed her mind once or twice. If they decided to disband...she wouldn't object…

Nami shut her eyes, losing confidence by the second. She pursed her lips and gripped the vivre card. For some reason memories seemed to be coming back... _those damn memories._

Luffy standing victorious at the destroyed Arlong Park, beating the fishman who'd made everyone in Cocoyashi Village suffer for so many years.

Luffy and our new crewmates as we entered the Grand Line, saying our dreams out loud to each other.

Luffy climbing that huge snowy mountain to save her from a fever at Drum Island.

 _Luffy making sacrifices for the sake of others._

Nami's eyes began to look glassy as hot tears started to form. Luffy wouldn't want _his crew_ to disband because he died. Slowly, she found her resolve.

"No matter what...I'll keep us together!"

* * *

Robin sat balanced on the Thousand Sunny's railing, her tired blue eyes shut as she attempted to get a few minutes of sleep. Every since Captain-san's brother came and delivered the horrible news, the whole crew including herself had become shut off. It didn't go unnoticed that we had drifted apart in the three days since. But it was only natural, Captain-san had a major affect on all our lives and we all have our ways of grieving.

As if to go along with her thoughts, the sound of wood cracking caused her to open her eyes into slits. She looked up to where the crow's nest was, and where Swordsman-san was currently training. _Swordsman-san hasn't come down to neither eat or drink in three days._ Robin exhaled quietly. Just as she was about to shut her eyes again her ears picked up the sound of hurried footsteps.

The archeologist tilted her head to the side to see who was approaching the ship, only to see it was Navigator-san. The orange haired woman looked different from when she'd last seen her this morning. A few hours ago the woman was completely distraught and left the ship absentmindedly. In the state Navigator-san had been in Robin was reluctant to let her go but she left before she could stop her.

A weak smile graced Robin's lips and she turned her body in the direction of the navigator. In a light tone she asked, "Navigator-san, are you feeling better?"

Nami paused, looking up to see Robin looking down at her from the ship. She gave a tight smiled and nodded stiffly. After she used the ladder to climb up the ship she faced her friend asking in a serious tone, "Everyone's still on board right?"

Robin's mouth drifted open, slightly taken aback by the woman's sudden seriousness. In reply she said, "Cook-san left a few minutes ago to get food. He should be back soon, is there something you need?"

Nami's brows drew together and she nodded a few times. The woman her and said, "I'm gonna have a talk with everyone. We're not disbanding this crew."

Robin raised her brows slightly. Leaving the crew hadn't come to her mind as it was now the only place and home for her...but no doubt it might've crossed others. Robin looked over the ship's railing and towards the Archipelago. Hopefully this meeting will go well...if not, who knows what will happen?


	4. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
